It is often beneficial to locate and/or identify aircraft in a particular airspace. For example, in air traffic control (ATC) applications, a ground based air traffic controller may seek to prevent mid-air collisions by organizing and directing the flow of air traffic. To organize and direct the flow of air traffic, the air traffic controller may locate and identify a number of aircraft in a particular airspace. To facilitate locating and/or identifying aircraft in a particular airspace, an ATC system may include one or more radar systems. As a particular example, an ATC system may include a primary surveillance radar (PSR) device (a.k.a. a “skin reflection” radar) operable to locate aircraft by emitting a radio signal and receiving a reflection of the emitted radio signal off aircraft fuselages (also known as a “skin returns”). As another particular example, an ATC system may further include a secondary surveillance radar (SSR) device operable to communicate interrogation requests to aircraft having one or more transponders, and the transponders may communicate a response to the interrogation signal. Based on the responses to interrogation requests, the SSR device may determine location information and identification information of the aircraft.